Pace, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,627,406, 5,793,105, 5,866,441, 5,904,499 and 6,165,820 has disclosed electronic packaging modules for inverted bonding of electronic devices, semiconductor devices, integrated circuits and application specific integrated circuits, and methods of making the modules. The modules are characterized by a substrate or base having a conductive pattern with soft, ductile, metal protuberances on the conductive pattern; and the protuberances being capable of being metallurgically bonded to the input/output pads of electronic devices. In the examples Pace describes an electroplating method of forming rounded gold protuberances. The plating conditions must be tightly controlled in order to prevent nodular deposits, or lateral growth of the gold deposits (i.e. short circuits between protuberances).